Rabbit
|Damage = Normal Rabbit: 0 The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog: Easy: 5 HP ( Normal: 8 HP ( Hard: 12 HP ( |drop = Raw Rabbit (or Cooked Rabbit If on fire) (50%) Rabbit Hide (50%) Rabbit's Foot (10%) |caption = A Brown Rabbit|fa = 1.8}} Rabbits are a small, passive animal mob added in The Bountiful Update. They spawn in small to medium-sized groups in almost any Biome. Appearance Most Rabbits are passive and will naturally spawn with one of 6 different textures: *"Brown" *"Black" *"Albino" *"Spotted *"Salt & Pepper" *"Golden" There is also one type of Rabbit, called the "Killer Bunny" (based on a "Monty Python" comedy film), which looks similar to an "Albino" Rabbit, but it is hostile and can only be spawned by using commands. One other texture for Rabbits, called "Toast", which is black and white and looks different from the "Spotted" Rabbit, is automatically applied to any Rabbit named "Toast". Behavior Rabbits will wander around randomly unless they see Wolves, mature Carrot crops, or a player holding a Carrot, Golden Carrot, or Dandelion. If a Rabbit is distracted by a player, it will not notice mature carrot crops or wolves, until they are attacked. Otherwise, it will run away from Wolves on sight, and, when left alone, eat mature Carrot crops. To stop Rabbits eating mature carrot crops, use the command /gamerule doMobGriefing false. A very rare variant of the rabbit is called the "Killer Bunny". It will hunt down any players or Wolves in sight, and it will only be distracted while breeding. Feeding Similar to all passive mobs, Rabbits can be fed certain foods to activate various effects. Feeding a mature Rabbit will put it into "Love Mode", causing the mob to exude red hearts. If two nearby rabbits are in love mode, they will mate, producing a baby Rabbit. Each Rabbit can only enter Love Mode every five minutes. A baby Rabbit can also be fed in order to accelerate its growth into adulthood. Rabbits can be fed Carrots, Golden Carrots, and Dandelions. They are able to see players holding food from a farther distance than other mobs Pocket Edition Rabbits were added in 0.13.0 Alpha of the ''Minecraft: Pocket Edition''. Rabbits in this version are smaller, eat crops, can be killed easier, and can only be found in forest, Desert and snowy Biomes. Trivia *The "Killer Bunny" is faster than normal rabbits. *The Killer Bunny's texture changed multiple times during the snapshots of 1.8 **The first texture had blood over the rabbit's mouth. **The second texture was almost the same as an Albino Rabbit. **The third texture had blood all over its body and face. *The Killer Bunny is a reference to the Killer Rabbit Of Caerbannog from the movie Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail. **Also, during the snapshots of update 1.8, the nametag given to the Killer Bunny was The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. *The "Toast" rabbit was added as a tribute to a player who lost their own rabbit of the same name. *If Rabbits come close to Wolves, the Wolves will become hostile and attack the Rabbits. *Rabbits textures will spawn differently depending on its Biome. *The killer bunny can only be spawned in using commands. *Players are able to breed rabbits using Carrots or Dandelions. *Rabbits can become completely stunned while standing on top of slime blocks. *In the 1.8 update, Rabbits had a 2.5 percent chance of dropping a Rabbit's Foot. *There are 8 different types of Rabbits including Toast and The Killer Bunny. *Rabbits were planned to be one of the first mobs added in Classic, but they were never actually added, due to negative feedback. *In the 1.8 snapshots, The Killer Bunny used to spawn naturally. However, in the final 1.8 Update, they did not. *If one puts a name tag named Toast on The Killer Bunny, the Rabbit's texture will change, but it still will be hostile towards the player. *In The Combat Update, Rabbits were made a lot smaller than in update 1.8. *In The Combat Update snapshots, there were sounds given to the Killer Bunny. *There is a 1 in 2500 chance that rabbits will be hostile towards a player when they spawn. Gallery See the image gallery here. Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:1.8